dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alignment
Every Dofus character has an alignment. However, the system is more akin to factions than the traditional kind of alignment. Becoming part of an alignment lets you enter regular PvP. Alignments Characters with an alignment can only aggress characters of different alignments. Neutral The default alignment is Neutral, and it is linked to Amakna. Neutrals cannot aggress other characters. Every player starts off Neutral, but can change to Bontarian or Brakmarian. Bontarian (The "Angels") Those siding with the city of Bonta. They can be spotted by the white angel-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can become Bontarian by starting the Becoming A Bontarian quest at -33,-56. Brakmarian (The "Devils") Those siding with the city of Brakmar. They can be spotted by the red devil-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can become Brakmarian by starting the Becoming A Brakmarian quest at -26,36. The Mercenaries The Mercenaries (often called Seriane Kerm, the name of the guild on Jiva which has the alignment) have no city of their own. as well as a house at -23,-3. Mercenary is an alignment that takes "contracts" in exchange for money. Unlike the other alignments, it relies heavily on role-playing, both from the Mercenaries themselves and anyone who wants to hire them. (In other words, anyone can take Bontarian or Brakmarian only for the game play benefits, but only people who role-play their characters can be a Mercenary.) The wings that appear above the names of Mercenary players look like wooden handcrafted wings that incorporate daggers. The Mercenary alignment can only exist on servers that have a large player-base willing to role-play and forfeit other alignment rights. Ranks and other bonuses are given by GMs, not NPCs, which makes this alignment difficult to start on a server. It currently does not exist on any English speaking server. Information on the Seriane-Kerm (the Jivan Mercenaries) can be found on their website. Note: This is a French Role Playing association. Features Alignment Level & Orders Your alignment level is determined by the number of bonta/brakmar alignment quests you complete. Completing 1 alignment quest raises your alignment level by 1. After completion of the level 20 bonta/brakmar alignment quest, players may choose to become part of one of the three orders in your alignment. Your order level is improved upon completing the 40th, 60th, 80th and 100th Bonta/Brakmar alignment quests. PvP Mode / Wings Visibility Aligned characters have the option of activating 'PvP mode'. When PvP mode is on (the wings of your character are up and visible to others). Whilst in PvP mode you may: * Earn Honour Points by defeating characters from the opposite alignment. * Aggress another player of the opposite alignment (with their PvP mode on). * Be aggressed by another player of the opposite alignment (with their PvP mode on). * Equip certain types of equipment. Without the PvP mode on, none of the above may take place. Rank & Honour Points ; See rank for all the possible ranks obtainable. Honour Points determine your PvP rank, which gives various benefits. The higher your rank, the more and better the: * Possible equipment. Honour Points are gained by (whilst having PvP mode on) aggressing and winning against a character of an opposing alignment. Losing an aggression will cause you to lose honour points, while winning one will gain you honour points - so long as the person/people who you defeated were around your level (e.g. A lvl 120 would gain no honour from aggressing a lvl 20). Changing Alignment You may change your character alignment to Neutral (and then become Brakmarian or Bontarian if you want) by talking to Morgan Faym'n at 5,-6 in the Amakna Castle Militia (Note: You will have to pay a fee to change your alignment.) You can only change alignment once every 2 weeks. Upon changing alignment, you will receive an Alignment Conversion Certificate (possibly useful as a reference to the above mentioned waiting period). Category:Game information Category:Alignment